The Guardian and the Assassin (Chapter Five Coming SOON)
by AngelFaukYaLegit
Summary: What Celaena found in Wendlyn was nothing compared to what she thought. Romance, adventure, Archgods. What happens when she comes face to face with the Sacred Guardian of the royal family? {Homosexuality, written for shits & giggles changed some things, I have 170 pages of this written. Let's see what happens.}
1. Chapter One

_-'__๑__'__-_Chapter One _-'__๑__'__-_

Adelith stood in the center of the room, her porcelain skin and black hair gleaming against the fire light. Her deep sapphire eyes gazing into the almost similar blues, only accented with gold rings belonging to her Queen. Maeve of the Fae. It had been little more than three days since they're arrival at the outpost. Why Maeve wanted to come here of all places was beyond her. She was told nothing as she was dragged from her chambers of the crystal palace in the early light of the dawn to go on this Gods forsaken journey. And for what? Just to meet some refugee from Adarlan. What was so special about her anyways?

A knock on the door shook Adelith from her stare as Maeve turned her attention towards the only entrance to and from the room. Rowen entered and bowed to Queen Maeve as she beckoned them in. A small slender figure trailed close behind in shackles. Her golden blond hair gleamed against the firelight, shielding her face from unwanted noticers until her eyes fell upon Queen Maeve. The girl's eyes widened as did Adelith's as she noticed the female's bright blue eyes ringed with gold. This was not just some random girl they'd found worthy upon the refugee ships, but a member of the Ashryver family.

Maeve stood, rounding the desk. She waved the other guards out of the room and Rowen off to the side as she began to circle the young woman who only stood still. Expression unreadable. She watched as Maeve surveyed her.

"In your days before becoming the King's Champion you've caused quite a commotion among your continent. Is this not correct?"

_The King's Champion? Of course._Adelith thought to herself. The young woman. The notorious Adarlan's Assassin. Adelith should have recognized her upon first look while her recent adventures to western continent had landed her in the courts of Adarlan itself undetected as a child of the Fae. More than a few times had she crossed paths with Celaena Sardothien. Though not as close as to communicate, but vaguely throughout the sleepless nights and busy days of the glass castle had she managed to catch a glimpse of the famous woman. Especially the weeks prior to the crowning of her right hand title to the bastard _King_ of Adarlan. Adelith quietly reprimanded herself for not taking notice many times prior to this meeting.

No response. "Where do you hail from Celaena? Originally."

Celaena still didn't reply. Barely even winced as Maeve closed the distance between herself and Celaena's face to analyze the almost mirrored reflection of her eyes.

"I have patience my darling," Maeve said gently as she backed away, "But if you test it..."

"Maeve," Adelith interrupted. Maeve perked her pointed ears in Adelith's direction.

Adelith eyed Celaena up and down, "I am not one to encourage such treatment, but perhaps if we give her time alone to ponder such questions, she may come around."

Maeve turned her attention back to Celaena who eyed Adelith in turn. After a few long seconds of pondering her words she nodded.

"Very well. Take her to her chambers." Maeve commanded Rowen, "Guards are to be stationed outside her rooms at all times. She is filthy. Have the help draw her a bath and retrieve clean clothes from Adelith's wardrobe. They look to be about the same size."

The muscular and obedient captain bowed deeply to Queen Maeve and when Celaena didn't repeat his actions he saw it fit to show her. As he extended a hand towards her neck that seemed to be of unfriendly nature Adelith snatched the pressure points of his wrist and brought him to his knees in one swift motion and Celaena spun around to watch.

"Touch a member of the royal family and it will be your head." Maeve growled as she bared her fangs.

After a few tense seconds she nodded to Adelith to let go of the captain. She dropped his tattooed wrist and he recovered himself with a grunt. Maeve turned back to her chair and began flipping through a book.

Adelith looked to Rowen as he snarled under his breath, "Take her to her quarters in the halls undergrounds. As soon as she's in her rooms remove the shackles."

Rowen waved to the guards to handle Celaena from there and they turned towards the door.

"And Rowen," he stopped as Adelith spoke, "I'd see it fit to be far from her chambers when the shackles come off. Miss Sardothien does not seem to be very fond of you." Celaena let out a small smirk in Rowen's direction as he eyed the assassin carefully.

As they left Adelith and the Queen, Maeve looked up from her book to eye her faithful companion.

"What do you think of Miss Sardothien, Adelith?"

Adelith just shrugged as she came to lean onto the desk across from Maeve, "she seems rather harmless to me."

Maeve shut the book and set it down on the desk as she sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her long slender legs as she clasped her hands waiting for a more elaborate answer.

Adelith sighed, "I believe with time she will come to open up to us as Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. I believe in good time she will come to trust us as we might come to trust her. For right now, she needs a bit of time to adjust. We do not even know what she looks like in Fae form, let alone how she can act, nor the extent of her gifts."

Maeve listened intently as Adelith continued, "I believe she needs some time to adjust to Wendlyn before we travel any closer to the city's walls. Just being near the sacred city could send her into a shifting fit."

Silence fell as Maeve repeated Adelith's words over in her mind. "Very well then. Go to her and see how she is settling in. You are to accompany her throughout the days we are here. Even if she does not speak to you at first, she should open up eventually. If she does not, she will be sent back."

Adelith fought the urge to argue about being in the company of someone other than Maeve whilst away from the crystal palace. She was not too fond of anyone else. She barely tolerated the company of her fellow guards. Even when they were stationed for Maeve's comfort. On days when her services weren't needed she would not be caught dead around anyone other than the royal family itself. Too many people, too many conversations, and too many faces to memorize.

Without waiting for a response, Maeve waved Adelith out of her office and she headed downstairs to the third basement and down the long narrow hallway that seemed to stretch awhile if one's been down there plenty of times. Adelith counted the candle fixtures on either side of her as she strode over the felt red carpet beneath her. Stopping around the corner she found Celaena's room guarded by two of Maeve's most trusted sentinels, Therawin and Traen.

"How are things coming along?"

They exchanged a glance before Traen explained, "The little lady is definitely not too fond of Rowen. He hadn't heeded your warning and as soon as he removed her shackles-," Traen shrugged, "it almost would not have been an imaginable sight."

Adelith nodded agreeably, "Is she done bathing?"

Therawin concealed his laugh as Nydilia came storming out of Celaena's chambers.

"That young lady is no lady at all."

Adelith shot a warning glare at the young guard and he straightened his posture opening the door to head all the way in. Shutting it behind her, she found the young assassin had already bathed and dressed for bed, lounging by the fire with her book in hand.

Adelith glanced over the young woman and the leather bound parchment. An old but enjoyable story.

"How are you settling in?"

Celaena looked up from her book on the couch to spy the beautiful Fae creature that made it's way through her door. Pointed ears, pitch black hair that glinted against the fire light, feminine yet toned muscles protruding from the sleeves of her tunic. She was gorgeous, and knew how to make an entrance. Celaena couldn't tell if it was the cold begging to be felt in the damp humid air of the basement or the atmosphere this Fae woman gave to her surroundings. She had no idea what to think. Especially not when she first laid eyes on her in Queen Maeve's office and certainly not while she was making her way towards her in her own chambers.

"Well enough I suppose." Celaena replied before looking back to her book.

"Do you speak to everybody, or am I significant?" Adelith asked as she came to one of the chairs posted across from the couch.

Celaena didn't look up this time, nor reply.

"Forgive me." Adelith kept her snide accent in check. "I didn't mean to test you."

Celaena sighed and closed the book as she looked to Adelith the exact same way Maeve had in the office earlier. Almost frightening at how much alike they were, and definitely no doubt in the fact they were related.

Adelith leaned against the chair and started, "Queen Maeve has asked me to be your escort. I would be happy to honor you with a tour of our _elegant outpost._We'll be staying here for a while so you may want to memorize it. Terribly easy to get lost down here."

"Why are we staying here? Is Dellaylyn not safe?"

Adelith cocked an eyebrow. A simple question. "Wendlyn is safe. There is no need to worry of that and trust me, I am about as fond of this place as you are but Queen Maeve has duties to tend to here at this point in time and I am to accompany her on every outing throughout Wendlyn as my duties to the kingdom states."

"Are you her pet?" Celaena asked casually enough hiding a hint of venom.

Adelith narrowed her eyes at the young woman but shook her almost glare. "I am no such thing. Rather, I am her champion. A guardian to the royal family."

Celaena stayed silent.

"Queen Maeve and her sister took me in when I was very young. I was sent to Erilea for other worldly training and ended up being captured by some insolent bastard who thought he could use me in some slave trade alliance. I nearly escaped from an Assassin's Guild in Rifthold with my life."

Celaena perked her attention even closer at the mention of the guild.

"The same one I presume you had been dragged into not of your own accord. With Arobynn Hammel."

The assassin stayed silent.

"I apologize if you're fond of him, but I am not. I will murder that man if I ever see him again. Since our last encounter he's done well to hide from me. Or at least he thinks."

Celaena's eyes flickered back to the memories of her days working as his right hand. Arobynn? Afraid of anyone? That was never an imaginable thought, until now. When she came face to face with the Fae, especially Adelith it seemed possible. It seems Adelith was a force not to be reckoned with just as she was not. But something about the powerful vibe of the Fae made her shrink inside. Having the ability to unlock her full potential as a Fae, she was no doubt much more of a challenge than Celaena could handle at the moment, until she trained more in their ways.

Adelith sighed and headed towards the door, giving up on attempting to get anything worth knowing out of Celaena. "I best be getting to bed since you're able to keep yourself entertained tonight. I have a rather big day ahead of me."

As Adelith reached the door, opening it she heard Celaena speak, "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter Two

_-'__๑__'__-_Chapter Two _-'__๑__'__-_

There was a knock at the bedroom door of Adelith's chambers and Rowen's gruff voice came from the other side. "Lady Morgenthal, Queen Maeve requests your company."

Adelith stirred under the satin covers and pressed her head farther into the down of the fluffy pillows attempting to knock Rowen's voice from her thoughts. When not a peep came from the other side Rowen opened the door and Aetheren entered the room and plopped down on Adelith's bed followed by the pitter patter of claws against the stone. A large black wolf hopped onto the bed and laid practically atop Adelith.

Adelith raised her arm to stroke her companion's fur as she rolled from her stomach to her side to see a young woman, though not much older than herself, perched on the edge of the down stuffed mattress. The tips of her Fae ears wiggled between strands of her long white hair accented by braids on either side that connected to one down the back of her head. Her bright green eyes just stared down at the sleepy Fae.

"It is time to get up. We have duties." Aetheren said as she nudged Adelith.

Aetheren, one of the royal guards of Queen Maeve as well as her second cousin had trained alongside Adelith, though brought to the crystal palace at an older age, she still deemed herself a worthy opponent of the right hand and though Adelith was not too fond of company at all, she could never manage to get away from Aetheren's vying attention of her.

"Leave me to sleep for a few more minutes." Adelith mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Unexceptional, Adelith," Aetheren replied pulling the covers completely off the bed.

Adelith growled and stretched before she stood to ready herself. Soon the three were on their way out of Adelith's chambers and down the halls and out to the courtyard to tend to their duties.

_-'__๑__'__-_

Celaena blinked from her sleep staring into the coals of the fire. The room would be pitch black otherwise. Of course it would be. In the basement where there were no windows to speak of, and if there were it would only show of the dark damp earth crammed against the walls.

Celaena flipped back the covers to peer atop the mantle. The clock read almost nine. She fell back onto the bed and nuzzled into the plush comforter on the down soft bed that had her feeling like she was in heaven atop a cloud. She didn't know much of her Fae heritage, but she did know that they knew what comfort was.

A short breathe away from retaking to her sleep, the sound of shuffling through the lounging room of her chambers had her up and reaching for her nonexistent weapons usually stored beneath her pillow. There was a knock from the other side. Celaena didn't answer, only hoping the silence would keep her from having to return to the light of day and out of solitary confinement where she wished she could stay for only a few more days as she had the past three.

Another knock sounded and then silence quickly followed once more. The handle started to turn and Celaena fell back into sleeping position as the door opened. She listened and waited as the figure shuffled over the stone to the carpet and beside her bed. Celaena could feel the gentle stare of the figure caress her body only to halt it's gaze on her face.

"Lady Sardothien." Adelith's voice softly crept through the dark like music to her ears.

Celaena slowly opened her eyes to find Adelith's gaze on hers.

"You cannot fool the full blood of a Fae," Adelith's voice sounded, "you've been awake since before I entered your chambers."

Celaena sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "You know too much," she replied sleepily.

"I suppose you'll have to kill me now then, won't you." Adelith teased; a hint of amusement escaped her words as she looked over the seemingly small and fragile young woman.

"Do not tempt me. I am, after all, Adarlan's Assassin."

Adelith headed to the hope chest at the foot of the bed and held out clothes for her to change into. "Today, we'll have fun. Tomorrow though, the real labor begins."

Celaena eyed her cautiously and Adelith could not help but sink into that innocent look. Catching herself, she shook it away. "Nothing compared to what labor goes on in the slave camps on your continent, I give you my word."

Celaena sighed deeply as she brushed the hair from her face. Adelith continued to stare at the sleeping beauty as the blanket fell from around her shoulders revealing fair porcelain skin. For a moment Adelith let her mind wander to a little glowing thought. Entertaining herself of what it might be like to feel Celaena's skin beside her, or maybe even beneath her. Caressing her small face, playing with her long golden blond hair between her fingertips. Maybe to ki- Adelith shook the stray thoughts from her mind. Thinking such things about the Assassin of Adarlan. The lost princess of Terrasen. The Queen of the Fae's own niece.

So many titles this woman had to live up to, she had a fairly busy life ahead of her. At the same time, so did Adelith. Especially not even of royal blood, why would any woman of her stature want to be with a _pet_.

"What was that for?" Celaena asked as she looked up at Adelith.

Adelith just turned and headed for the door, "I'll be in your lounge."

She sat at the desk examining the stack of books left in Celaena's adjusting wake. All in Adarlan's common tongue but one. The stray one atop the pile appeared to be in Eyllwe. The country in Erilea she once had called home for nearly eleven years. Long before Adarlan's army ambushed the continent she had been sent to live with her dear friend Nehemia and her family in Benjali; the capital of Eyllwe. Nahemia and Adelith had grown up together. At the very young age of five, even though she'd been still in the process of learning her own native tongue, she was able to take up lessons beside the princess. Adelith was still very much fluent in Eyllwe but becoming mixed with the two had hardly been a problem anymore after being back in the crystal palace of Dellaylyn for almost ten years now.

Adelith picked it up and flipped to the first page and began to read. Lost in thoughts of a heroine princess page after page, Adelith was unaware that Celaena had come to stand behind her, peering over her shoulder. Only a few short breathes had given away her position.

Adelith turned to look at the lovely lady dressed in a royal blue tunic accented with gold that brought out her beautiful sapphire eyes and leather pants that hugged her hips. Her hair drawn up with a small leather band was already having trouble keeping her hair in place as some drooped from the bun while her bangs hung about the sides of her face.

"You can read Eyllwe?"

"I speak it," Adelith replied in Eyllwe.

"I had no idea it was a common language here." Celaena replied with a curious look.

"It isn't entirely. Here in Wendlyn it's taught to scholars and travelers."

Celaena pondered that for a moment as if choosing her next question carefully, "Were you a scholar?"

"That is a very dumb question Lady Sardothien." Adelith replied shutting the book and standing.

"It is a question nonetheless," Celaena stated, "are you going to answer it?"

Adelith shrugged supposing it wouldn't hurt to answer one question. At least she was speaking to her finally. Adelith had to give her credit in opening her mouth so quickly, but she wasn't sure about the questions that came from it. Knowing of her past would only lead to attachment, and attachment would only invite company she didn't entirely want being the loner she was used to being.

"I am not now, nor have I ever been a scholar."

Celaena arched an eyebrow as Adelith slipped passed her and towards the door. "Come along. I have a tour to give."

The next few hours consisted of the inner parts of the outpost, including the kitchen where Celaena had met the very old demi-fae Emrys and extremely bubbly Luca. Afterwards, they walked the walls encircling the one building that connected them all. A walk through the stables was the final stop. As they entered, the two stable hands came in, running passed them inside and climbing up into the loft almost knocking Adelith off her feet.

"Be careful boys," she called after them. They both mumbled somethings along the line of _we will_'s and _sorry'_s.

Adelith only let a small smile creep as she remembered back to when she was as young as them. A time when all she did with Nehemia in Benjali was run around and cause trouble. Celaena eyed her, noticing the flicker of memories pass over her absent stare down the stalls of mares and stallions.

"Are you fond of children?" Celaena asked casually as she stared into stall after stall.

Adelith pondered the question for a few brief seconds, "I am. Quite actually."

"Will you ever have children of your own someday?" A bold question.

"I've never thought of it. I would like to. But I could never be a home lady."

"What do you mean?" Celaena asked as they stopped in front of a stall with a blue furred Asterion. Celaena extended her arm to the mare who gently rubbed her muzzle against her skin, sniffing for comfort, then for food.

"I've never imagined myself the _stay at home_ type." Adelith replied, "I'd much rather have a female mate for such things."

"A female?" Celaena asked turning to Adelith before they continued on, "you mean you'd marry a woman?"

Adelith didn't bother to view the confusion on Celaena's face as it was clear in her voice. Of course it would seem unnatural to someone like her. In Wendlyn, it may not have been common, but the Fae believe that love is love and the connection to love one another, no matter the sex, is found among even the oddest of people, including Emrys and his mate Malakei whom she still had yet to discover as well as meet.

"Males are too vile. Too rough. I do not much care to be manhandled every day for the rest of my life."

Celaena thought about Adelith's reply. She did have a very convincing point. Men were often gruff and unsensual, and sometimes very hairy. How could anyone ever find that appealing, she found herself wondering. How had she ever found that appealing? Adelith found herself wondering if she's said too much. They reached the end of the stables before Celaena could say anything else and she headed off towards the outpost almost hurriedly. Celaena had to widen her strides in hopes to keep in step.

As they came through the doors into the large foyer two of Maeve's personal guards intercepted her along with Aetheren.

"Queen Maeve would like to have a word with you, Lady Morgenthal," Aetheren stated glancing back at Celaena, "Alone."

Celaena couldn't help but feel the words that left the guard's mouth were filled with a tad bit of jealousy. Adelith glanced back at Celaena just as Aetheren did, "Very well. I am leaving Miss Sardothien in your care. Have fun boys."

They started to take to the stairs before Celaena interrupted and Adelith stopped to turn back to the assassin.

"Will I see you tonight Lady Morgenthal?" Celaena asked more innocently than she planned. Aetheren would be sure to fume a bit for Adelith's sake. If she wanted to play that game, Celaena had no issue in doing so. Jealousy was such a fun thing to toy with.

Adelith looked between Aetheren and Celaena and nodded, "If that is your wish."

She turned back towards the stairs as she felt Aetheren's aura give off all too unfriendly vibes and made her way down the hall with her guard companion quickly following.


	3. Chapter Three

_-'__๑__'__-_Chapter Three _-'__๑__'__-_

Celaena watched as Aetheren followed Adelith like a puppy up the steps before they rounded the corner and away to Maeve's office. Once they were gone, she turned to face Traen and Therawin.

"Where would you like to go Milady?" Traen asked as casually as he could.

Celaena shook her head. "Don't call me that."

"What would you have us call you?"

Celaena thought for a moment. She hadn't been formally introduced to anyone at the outpost really. Not that she wanted to get to know much of them anyways. So barely anyone must have known who she was besides Adelith, Maeve, and possibly Rowen besides the two that guarded her when out of Adelith's sight. "You may call me Elentiya."

"Very well then, Elentiya." Therawin nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

Celaena looked down the left hall, then the right. "I'm feeling a bit starved. Take me to the kitchen."

Traen headed left and the guards led her in to find Emrys already readying lunch with Luca hard at work on chopping vegetables of all kinds.

"Ahh, the young lady returns." Emrys noted from his spot in front of the stove. "Has my cooking brought you back?"

Traen stood in for her. "Miss Elentiya was wondering if there was anything you'd be able to cook up or if there is still breakfast left over."

Emrys put a finger to his chin in thought. "I believe I can whip you up a quick something. Are you boys hungry as well?"

Both the guards nodded and Traen pulled out a chair for Celaena to sit across from Luca as he worked while they took their spots beside her at the large worn down oak table in the center of the close-knit cluttered room.

Emrys quickly put together a small pot of stew and laid it out for the three of them including Luca.

"Emrys I'm not really hungry." Luca attempted to argue.

Emrys almost glared, "You barely touched your breakfast. Now eat up m'boy. You won't be any good to me worn out and hungry by lunch." Wiping his hands on his apron he looked to the guards. "And you two as well. I saw you creep in here this morning to only grab a bit of bread. That won't do you any good trying to survive on that bit of air."

Celaena couldn't help but admire the hint of care in Emrys' stern voice he put on for Luca and the guards. It was almost as if Emrys was acting as their father figure.

She finally began to dig in as Luca took a small pause of loading bite after bite into his mouth to speak to her. "Rumor has it, you're not from Wendlyn." Emrys shot him a stern look as if telling him not to pry, but Luca went on. "What has you out this far?"

"Rumors already spreading, are they?" Celaena asked between her own bites.

Luca shrugged. "Mistward may look like a large outpost, but word gets around fast. The gods know we all talk around here."

Emrys again shot him another warning glance as he retorted. "Well, it's true." Then he looked back to Celaena to continue.

Celaena's gaze flickered from Luca to Emrys. "Yes, I'm not from here."

"Well, what's it like where you're from?" Luca asked and Emrys finally intervened. "Luca, stop pestering the young lady. Hurry up and eat so you can get back to helping me with lunch."

Luca sighed and returned to eating before he continued with his chopping without Celaena answering again. She didn't want to get the young boy in trouble. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if they knew anything of their queen's esteemed _champion_.

Finally she asked. "Do you know anything about Adelith?"

Emrys perked up and Luca smirked as he kept working with his kitchen knife. Emrys turned to look at Celaena from his stirring and smiled. "Lady Morgenthal, _is_ something else."

Luca chimed in, "Adelith is nice, but she doesn't socialize a whole lot."

Emrys eyed Luca before continuing. "That being said, we don't know much. But, we do know she doesn't take kindly to strangers. It takes a while for her to warm up to others. And even then, she's no interest in forming any actual bond."

"Malakei always asks her how she intends to find a mate with that sort of attitude." Luca chuckled. Just as a sturdy older man came swaggering down the steps, bow slung over his back and pointed ears relaxed below short black hair fading into gray. "Speak of the devil," Emrys laughed.

"I smelled lunch." The older man said smiling as he came to place a kiss over Emrys' lips before snagging an apple from a nearby barrel. "Who are we talking about now?"

"Lady Morgenthal." Luca replied. "Malakei could tell you a bit more about her than we could. He's worked more with her on the battle front than we have."

"Well, who wants to know?" Malakei asked.

Traen laughed as he pointed to Celaena. "Her newest prisoner."

"Ah, so you're the one everyone's been making talk about." Malakei said spying Celaena as she shot him a quizzical look. "I can certainly smell why they've been making such a fuss."

"What do you mean?" Celaena questioned. She wasn't sure whether to be offended or just curious at his choice of words.

Malakei exchanged glances with the guards at Celaena's sides and laughed. "Well, I have one question before I answer that." He paused before letting Celaena nod slightly to go on. "How much do you know of the Fae?"

Celaena pondered his question for a moment. She honestly had to say she didn't know much except their customs and traditions and of the way they celebrated, but nothing entirely intricate of their primal ways. "Vague details," Celaena responded finally. "Why?"

Malakei cleared his throat. "Well, when a Fae feels a certain way, they give off a scent that other Fae detect. For instance, your not wanting to socialize. Because they sense that, they're keen to steering clear of you."

It made sense really. . She'd only been here for a few days and out and about for barely two, and between feeling Adelith's near death patience with her along with everyone else almost seemed to rub off. Not that she herself really had much of an interest in getting to know anyone anyways. She hadn't felt the need, nor want to. She wouldn't be here for that long anyways.

"Now, your question of Adelith, Lady-" Malakei asked breaking her thoughts.

"Elentiya," Luca answered and Malakei continued. "Well, Elentiya. You are in for a special treat with that woman. She may seem like hard ass, but-, well, that's just who she is."

"Yeah, if you think you're on her bad side, you probably aren't, but then again, no one can ever tell." Luca chimed in. "At least around here. Nobody else knows what she's like in Doranelle. Very few of the demi-Fae are allowed in to Maeve's realm."

Malakei barely narrowed his eyes at Luca before letting loose a slight chuckle. "I guess it's the best explanation. But if you're lucky, and very few are,-"

"Like the royal family of Doranelle," Luca cut in before letting him finish, "you'll be able to see another side of her, a whole lot of us who's ever met her don't believe exists."

"Except me." Luca said. "One day, she accompanied Maeve here when I was really young. She was, eighteen at least, and-" Luca paused, "well. . One day, she saw me run from the outpost and followed me. After she caught up with me, she took me to a clearing a few miles from here and let me talk to her about what was bothering me. She actually listened to me, and then offered a few comforting words before returning me to Mistward where she paused Maeve's entire caravan just to come after me."

Celaena found herself slightly smiling at the thought by the time Luca's story was over. The rest stayed silent for a moment and even quieter if it were possible when the top step creaked and Rowen was seen making his way down the steps. The guards immediately stood at attention behind Celaena as they waited for Rowen to speak.

"I'd quit doddling if I were you. The officials will be making their weekly inspection soon." Rowen ordered from the landing platform as he leaned against the top of the door frame. With that being said, he turned back up the steps as Luca immediately went back to his chopping, and Malakei slipped out the back door.

"Now, if you want a real story," Therawin began, speaking quieter than normal, "have you seen that scar over Rowen's nose?" Luca leaned in a bit closer to listen in as Emrys waved them off. Celaena nodded and he continued. "Well, rumor also has it that after Adelith returned from Adarlan three years after the king began his conquest, he wouldn't let her in to see Queen Maeve who had fallen ill at the time. Adelith wouldn't have it, so she beat him to a pulp and six guards had to pull her off of him. We heard the news soon after. Even though they both have the same blood oath to Maeve, Adelith's will always be stronger. That's why wherever our queen goes, Adelith will always be not too far behind. Rowen is just sent off wherever Queen Maeve sees he's needed just like her other five minions."

"Why?" Celaena dared to ask.

Therawin exchanged glances with his companion before he answered. "Well, we've been told Queen Maeve had raised her since she-"

"That's enough story time for today gentleman." Emrys cut in. "Be off with ya if you're done eating. Let it be known that Lady Morgenthal's story is hers to tell, and no one else's."

_-'__๑__'__-_

Later that night the Queen sat in her dining room with Rowen at one side and Celaena at the other along with two demi-Fae officials who were overseeing the outpost for as long as it stood. Maeve and one of the officials seated a place away from Celaena's side were in deep conversation, or a rather light debate with Rowen about some reconstruction to the old building. Celaena ceased to pay attention when the discussion took a turn for annoyance between Rowen and the official and even Maeve seemed to be a bit bored.

As she stirred her food mindlessly she caught herself checking the door at every creak that seemed to sound outside of it.

_Where ever could she be?_Celaena thought to herself. Even though she was certain she'd only asked Adelith if she would be in her company later was to get a small rise from Aetheren, she couldn't help but be at least the slightest bit upset about not being in her presence. Undecidedly whether it was not knowing of her whereabouts, or if she'd lied to her, or if she was playing the game as well. Though, if she were to be quite honest with herself, Adelith was charming in a way. A slick tongue and sarcastic remarks.

Just when Celaena was about to give up all hope, the door opened to reveal the beautiful young Fae who silenced the room.

"It is nice of you to finally join us Adelith." Maeve noted as she took her seat next to Celaena.

"I apologize Milady, I was dealing with complicated matters in the stable."

"Oh," Maeve arced an eyebrow in concern, "whatever seems to be the problem?"

Adelith seemed to look right passed Celaena as she spoke, "One of the mares has fallen ill. She won't stand upright."

Maeve nodded, "I trust you've handled the predicament to the best of your abilities then?"

"Yes Milady. I've sent for a healer to be here in the next day or two to have a look at her."

"Very good. They should have her up and moving around justly in no time at all."

Adelith nodded to her and went to her plate, nitpicking the meat from the bones, unengaging in the conversation over the table. Even Celaena had tried to weasel a sentence or two from Adelith but the only responses she gained were short and un-heeding. When Maeve stood to leave the table everyone else stood to excuse her, but Adelith did not return to her seat to Celaena's dismay. She only followed the Queen out of the room.

_-'__๑__'__-_

Adelith made her way out of the dining room, silently following Maeve towards the stairs that led up to the Queen's office. At the stairs, stationed were Traen and Therawin who bowed at her approach. They turned to take up the rear but Maeve simply waved them away. After all, being under Adelith's watchful eye gave her all the comfort and contentment she needed to feel safe.

Adelith was deep in thought since the stables, all throughout dinner, and the long trek up to Maeve's office. She had fallen into one of her moods once more. Unable to shake the feeling that something felt off. Not just here, but everywhere. The need for solitary confinement overtook her quite harshly. She had no idea why Celaena's questions got to her so easily either. Maybe it was the fact Celaena felt comfortable or daring enough to ask such things. Maybe it was why she had been so willing to answer them.

There was too much going on in Wendlyn and between them and the western continent, along with Maeve's personal safety to worry about. Why was she the one to be escorting the Assassin around when she should be beside Maeve ensuring the safety of the matriarch of Doranelle?

_-'__๑__'__-_

Celaena sat in the lounge of her chambers as she tried to concentrate on her literature. Somehow, the words on the page ceased to exist in her mind as she absentmindedly read them. She found herself thinking back to Adelith's sudden change of moods. How she completely ignored Celaena in the dining room. And when she was finally able to grasp her attention, how she'd barely uttered a few words before leaving a full plate at the table and silently following Maeve out of the room.

_Just like a pet,_Celaena thought to herself in a huff.

She shut her book and gently slid it to the other side of the couch. She grew tired of reading. She found herself missing her chambers in Rifthold. At least there were other things to do than just read. Not to be mistaken that reading was something Celaena enjoyed much more in the entire world than anything else but at the moment it seemed to be proving so difficult to retain what words her eyes had only seen. Billiards would be perfect at about this time, though she could barely figure out how to sink a ball.

She stood and made her way to the door, opening it to see the guards just beyond the threshold. Traen turned to see her peaking her head through.

"May I be of assistance Mil-," Traen caught himself, "Elentiya?"

Celaena looked between the guards, "I was only wondering if there happened to be a gaming room anywhere in this outpost."

Traen looked to Therawin and he only shrugged, "The only gaming room known to be here is in Queen Maeve and Lady Morgenthal's chambers."

Celaena poked her head back inside to view the clock on the mantle. It was only eight. Surely Adelith would be awake and her aunt wouldn't have turned to bed so early.

"Very well then, take me there."

Traen and Therawin exchanged uneasy looks before turning back to Celaena, "I'll have Nydilia see if the Queen is accepting visitors."

Celaena narrowed her eyes, "I can turn this place upside down if I must to find their chambers. I simply request entertainment, and as Lady Ashryver Galathynius, I do not believe I should be denied that."

Traen and Therawin exchanged glances, unsure of what to do. In the middle of their confusion, Aetheren came up the long narrow hallway.

"What seems to be the trouble boys?" She eyed Celaena who stood between the door and the frame.

Celaena narrowed her eyes at the female guard who couldn't have been but two or three years older than her.

Aetheren looked between the guards before looking back at Celaena, "What do you want."

More of a statement than a question, Celaena huffed as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "Take me to Queen Maeve."

"I do not believe that's going to happen any time soon." Aetheren replied biliously.

Celaena's expression turned into a scowl before the vaguely familiar voice of the Fae sounded from down the hall, "If you're bothering to look for confrontation tonight ladies," Queen Maeve came to stand still before the guards and her niece, "you'd do best not to find it between each other."

A woman of such great power. Even being of small stature, she seemed to tower over everyone in her presence. Not by her height, but by the energy she gave off. Celaena couldn't help but shiver in her company.

Maeve glanced at Aetheren and then rested her gaze upon Celaena, "What seems to be the issue?"

Celaena eyed Aetheren sardonically and turned blinking to Maeve, "I was wondering if you would be interested in a match of billiards."

Maeve simply smiled and nodded, "I do not much fancy the game, but I am sure Adelith wouldn't tire of a challenge."

Celaena smiled back at Maeve as she continued down the hall, beckoning for Celaena and the guards to follow. As she walked passed Aetheren she shot the guard a derisive look of achievement and followed with the other guards close behind. Though she could not help but wonder why Maeve had been venturing the halls without guards, or Adelith above anyone for that matter, and in the basements.

They made their way up six flights of stares and down another narrow hallway. When they reached the end, Maeve's guards stationed outside opened the door for them into a room that equaled two of her lounge. Celaena quickly glanced about the room taking note of exits; only three windows and one door leading to a balcony, rooms; appeared to be three separate ones, supposedly bedrooms no doubt with bathing rooms and wardrobes attached. A billiard table in one corner, a large dining table in the middle, and a fire place stationed at the east side with plush couches and chairs along with blankets of plenty.

But it wasn't the satin sheets of the down feathered pillows splayed about the floor before the fireplace that caught her eye. It was the handsome Fae woman bound in and over top of them. This must be where Adelith was hiding all day, whenever Celaena hadn't seen her while she was out and about being led everywhere by Fae other than the Queen's personal body guard.

_-'__๑__'__-_

Adelith perked her pointed ears towards the door before turning her head away from her book to spy the queen and her niece elegantly striding through the doors to their private chambers. She watched as Traen and Therawin attempted to follow them inside.

"There is no need for your presence gentleman," Maeve speculated as she motioned towards Adelith. With that the two bowed and returned to the hallway and Adelith back to her literature.

"Adelith," Maeve called and Adelith stretched from her post, "Lady Galathynius has requested to play a match of billiards. Since I do not much fancy the game, I've offered you in my place."

And here, Adelith was hoping for a silent night in the comfort of her chambers, away from the one thing that seemed to be causing so much conflict in her mind. Nevertheless, if Queen Maeve of the Fae proposed anything, it wasn't to be taken as a suggestion.

She stood from her spot in front of the fireplace and closed her book heading to the billiards table as Maeve headed into her quarters. Adelith found herself hoping it was only to retrieve something. She wasn't fond of being left in the company of others who shouldn't be familiar to her.

Celaena sat at the small yet elegantly carved mahogany table as she watched Adelith rack the balls and size up the cue sticks from the wall. She glanced at Celaena and picked a cue stick her size and appropriate weight and extended it to her.

As Adelith placed the cue ball onto the felt table strategically she felt Celaena's gaze on her eyes.

"Can I help you?"

Celaena shrugged as Adelith took her shot and broke the table, perfectly spreading the balls at every side and even sunk two solids. Celaena stared in amazement.

"Maybe let me win," she replied, " I guess."

Adelith took her next shot and again sunk another ball.

"Or not." Celaena said in a huff.

Adelith took one more shot, and missed on purpose. "Your turn."

Celaena stood and aimed for an easy stripe in the left corner pocket. Inches between the stripe and the pocket. She aimed carefully, and scratched. In anger she almost threw her cue stick but kept it firmly in her hand and turned to Adelith. She gestured to make another shot and Celaena retrieved the cue ball and placed it anywhere in the table she pleased.

Adelith shook her head, and Celaena threw her arms up, "What?"

"If you're going to play, you should at least know the rules."

Celaena eyed Adelith, "Then teach me."

Adelith rounded the table and picked up the cue ball, placing it on the right side of the table behind the two halfway points for that side, "If somebody scratches, you have to keep it behind these points forming an 'imaginary line'. The ball is always placed on the same side the game was broken from."

She held up the cue ball to Celaena and she snatched it from her hand, placing it behind the _imaginary line_ and lined up her shot to the far end of the table where most of the stripes had landed. She attempted to shoot, but she missed the cue ball completely.

Adelith let loose a hint of a chuckle and Celaena spun around, glaring.

"You're absolutely atrocious at this game," Adelith said crossing her arms, "Why on earth would you want to play it?"

"I was bored. I couldn't sit still and read, and this seemed like the better option."

Adelith motioned for the cue stick and lined up her shot for her, without moving it, Celaena took the cue in hand and shot gently across the table just as Adelith instructed and landed the ball in the pocket.

"There." Adelith replied, "You got one."

Celaena took another shot and, undoubtedly missed before taking her seat at the small table, defeated.

Adelith took her next two shots and on her third, Celaena spoke, "Why were you in such a bad mood earlier?"

Adelith let loose a sigh. Of annoyance, Celaena guessed.

"I'd rather not speak of my troubles."

"Why? It always helps to talk about things." Celaena said leaning back in her chair casually crossing her legs.

"I am not fond of sharing my burdens. They're mine to bare and no one else's."

Celaena pondered the answer. It made sense. "But why," she pried.

"It gives people reasons to believe I trust them," Adelith replied taking her next shot with ease, "I do not believe in giving anyone false hope."

"Why not give them real hope?" Celaena asked, "Surely you trust somebody."

Adelith set her cue stick against the table and sighed, "The only ones I trust are the royal family."

"What about Aetheren?"

Adelith let out an unamused chuckle, "Aetheren may be related to the royal family, but she is not my friend. Merely another unlucky woman vying for the attention of someone who isn't going to give it."

"What of me? I'm of royal blood."

Adelith just stared at her. The unsociable scent she'd carried with her the first day was long gone by now. At least when she noticed Adelith's presence. She wondered if Celaena was even aware. The thought of her being that comfortable around Adelith almost shook her.

"Well, are you ever going to give your attention to anyone other than the royal family? If you ever plan to find a, _mate_, surely she'll want your attention at some point." Celaena didn't know why she was being bold enough to ask the questions. Maybe it was_false hope_, or merely being curious. She couldn't bring herself to mentally decide.

Maeve suddenly cut off the conversation to Adelith's relief as she opened her door and entered the lounge in her one strap nightgown revealing fair, almost pale skin enveloped in tiny green vines with little intricate leaves that seemed to sprout from her left shoulder, over her neck and down her arms and back. Celaena couldn't help but marvel at the intricate tattoos that stained Maeve's skin. No wonder the woman wore such unrevealing clothes during the day time whenever she was out and about.

Maeve noticed Celaena's gaze and smiled softly, "They mark all the royal family in Doranelle. I only ever show them off at balls and special gatherings."

Celaena continued to trail the vines before looking back to Maeve as she gestured to Adelith, "She has them too. They mark her loyalty to the royal family."

Adelith pulled up the sleeve of her midnight blue tunic to reveal the same markings up and down her forearm before Maeve casually walked over and pulled back Adelith's hair to reveal a small patch just starting to regrow beside her right eye, though it wasn't the almost bald patch that was being revealed, but the same vines along the side of her face that were hid so well by Adelith's black hair. Maeve gently pushed Adelith's hair back in place and smiled at Celaena who had failed to notice that in place, her hair was unable to hide the tip of a small leaf.

How could she not have noticed something like that? No matter how small, it was still a detail, and Celaena always took in every bit she could.

Adelith yawned and Maeve placed her arms around her, "If you're tired, you should turn to bed little Luvena."

"Luvena?" Celaena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maeve smiled to her, "It means little Beloved One. I've called her that since she was just a little girl."

Adelith raised an eyebrow at Maeve who took on a sassy grin, "Have I said too much?"

Adelith shook her head and pursed her lips to keep from smiling before stifling another yawn.

"Go to bed." Maeve ordered taking a step back.

Adelith narrowed her eyes at the queen, "You know I cannot do that, my Queen."

Maeve raised an eyebrow before glancing at Celaena and asked, "Why is that?"

"I believe you know why."

Maeve sighed as Celaena slunk a little, realizing that she was still the Assassin of Adarlan. Maybe that was why Adelith wouldn't let her get close to her. Of course. How could an assassin originally sent here to kill members of the royal family, even begin to redeem herself of the loyalty to another empire. Even though said empire had ripped her life and kingdom apart at the young age of eight, she'd still grown to believe that it was the only home she'd ever have after that.

"Adelith, she is of no threat to me."

"I cannot take chances, Maeve. She is still an assassin," Adelith replied.

The sting of the words hit Celaena almost like an arrow dipped in bloodroot, making them all the more real. It was unsettling to say the least, and she had no idea why she cared. Maeve seemed to believe she could be trusted. But a mere guard of her royal family? One who wasn't just a mere guard. . Celaena's face gave the soft hint of a scowl and headed for the door. Before opening it she bowed to Maeve.

"I do not want to trouble you," Celaena said opening the door with one hand, clenching her other into a fist, "I'll just return to my chambers."

She walked out, leaving Traen to shut the door before he and Therawin trailed after her. Maeve turned to Adelith who stood her ground and crossed her arms.

"I can see why you are protective," Maeve sighed and looked down but Adelith cut her off.

"We know why she was sent her. She did not even have to tell us. She still has yet to come clean. I have more than a right to be protective of you. I have an obligation; a blood oath. Until she proves where her loyalties lie, I am still uncomfortable knowing you are under the same roof."

Maeve held out her arms for Adelith and she complied, wrapping her arms around Maeve's small form. The woman who had brought her in to the royal family. The woman who she was always tempted to call mother, though she knew it was not her place. If she ever lost Maeve, she wouldn't know what to do. All she knew was that it would leave a rather large void inside that nothing, not even all the jewels of all the forests of Wendlyn would be able to fill.

"You've raised me to protect you til my last breathe. Let me fulfill my oath til the end as I see fit."

Maeve nodded against Adelith's shoulder, "Do not give up on souls so easily, Adelith." Adelith pulled back and raised an eyebrow to her, "You want her to prove where her loyalties lie, let her in. Your heart may be undone, but so is hers. Sometimes, it takes two broken hearts to fix one damaged soul."

Maeve let go of Adelith and turned her toward her chambers. She watched as Adelith shut the door and turned to her own, ready to sleep for the night.

_-'__๑__'__-_

Once in her chambers, Celaena slammed the door shut in anger. Sorrow. Hatred. She couldn't decide what emotions were flowing through her at the moment, if not all of the above. The one thing she could not stand of emotions was that they were often uncontrollable. For Wyrd's sake, she was Adarlan's Assassin, how could she be so unsure of herself? It was unfair how she had to choose. Choose between Chaol's life, and the life she could have here in Wendlyn where she was truly safe and away from the hands of Adarlan's pitiful ruler. All the while still worrying of the Wyrd keys even though Elena had told her not to.

Celaena stomped up to the stone wall and took swing after swing until her knuckles were bloodied and bruised, leaving cracks filled of blood in the stone wall, ignoring the surge power through her entire being as her Fae attributes threatened to break way. But she could have cared less at that moment. She leaned her back against the wall and slunk to the ground as she finally let the tears run rampant down her cheeks. Her canines ached just as the tips of her ears. Slow soft sobs escaped her mouth as her throat tightened with the weight of her own burdens swelling inside her. Her stomach heaved with every whimper until finally, she let sleep take her.

Earlier the next morning Nydilia woke her with worried cries as she helped her to her feet and into the bathing chamber where she wrapped Celaena's knuckles after fixing her up.

"Why on earth would you do something like this, child?" She asked finishing up the bandages.

Celaena didn't answer. She didn't want to. She couldn't. Without letting her in. Celaena realized she didn't want that. Realized she'd never wanted to let anyone in. Remembered the vow she'd given after Nehemia had disappeared from the mortal realm. The only human being she'd ever really grown to fully trust, love, and let in. Even when she and Chaol had their bright and shining moment, there were still things she would never have let him know. Could never let him know.

The rest of the day she never even caught a glimpse of Adelith. Only Maeve once or twice, but she was far too busy for Celaena to even get close enough to ask about her, debating at this point in time whether she really cared anymore. It went on like this for three days until one morning she did manage to see Adelith. Only briefly as she walked through the dining hall to spare a passing glance that seemed to be plagued by sleeplessness and sorrow at Maeve only to head to the kitchens.


	4. Chapter Four

_-'__๑__'__-_Chapter Four _-'__๑__'__-_

It was eight by the time Adelith was finally up and ready for the day. Unable to sleep during the night, her nightmares were enough to wake Maeve from across the room and through her own door. Though Adelith would hardly call it a nightmare. What plagued her dreams at night since the news of Nehemia's death seemed much more real than just mere visions behind closed eyes. If Adelith did not have duties to uphold, she would have stayed in her room from dusk to dawn and from dawn to dusk, never to see another living soul for as long as it took for the pain of the lost to cease.

Before making her way downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast, the reflection of her lifeless appearance caught her eye. Sleep plagued her cheeks, no longer as puffy as her now sleepless and cried out eyes which were once filled with pride and life. The bloodshot look only made it worse. How on earth could she possibly face her comrades like this? Her queen even?

Adelith Reynoso Morgenthal, sacred Guardian of the royal family of Doranelle. Crying? Never. Adelith attempted to cover up most of what she could with the cosmetic paste Maeve had in her chambers. Barely concealing the bags under her eyes and the puffiness of them, she deemed herself half appropriate to be in anyone's company other than Maeve and Mora's when she was at her weakest. Nevertheless, Adelith puffed herself up, chin held high, and strode into the dining hall without uttering a word to anyone. Only a simple nod to Maeve who returned it with an understanding look of sympathy, but not even daring to glimpse in Celaena's direction.

Adelith only headed down the stairs and into the kitchens to grab a small bite before heading to the training hall just outside the building towards the north west wall where Rowen was awaiting her. But she was not looking to duel Rowen. If she did, she might kill him. Instead, she took to the dozens of magic stone walls ready to take a beating before being pulled back to singular large formations held together by the magic that bound the pieces themselves.

Adelith induced the change that gave her fangs wider and fiercer than the dire white tigers native to the northern parts of the continent of Wendlyn, ears more acuminate than the dire bats native to the southern parts, and a rage more fierce than the killing calm. It was only ten blocks in when Rowen gave the order to the guards to contain her. He was upon her first, but Adelith flung him to the side with only one wave of her arm. It took about five of them just to get close, and seven to pin her down.

As Adelith struggled through the brute force of the seven guards, she could just barely make out Maeve's small form being followed by Celaena through the training yard. Maeve finally reached her as the guards cleared a small space for her to kneel down and draw Wyrdmarks into the raging Fae's skin to render her unconscious.

_-'__๑__'__-_

Celaena watched as the guards lugged the unconscious Fae into the outpost with Maeve quickly following. She took off after them and followed up to Adelith and Maeve's chambers where they put Adelith in her bed. It was only twenty minutes of waiting in the lounge guarded by Traen and Therawin before Maeve returned from Adelith's room.

She waved Traen and Therawin to the small mezzanine of their chambers so she could speak with Celaena. She joined her at the rounded table in the middle of the room and sighed as she leaned over on her elbows.

Silence ensued for what seemed like minutes between the two before Maeve finally spoke.

"I never thought the news of her friend's passing would be so hard on her."

Celaena didn't know what to say. She stayed silent in hopes that Maeve would continue.

"Adelith has never been one to handle death well. She had been so well trained to handle her emotions, and from today's show of events, you can hopefully understand why it is so essential," Maeve sighed deeply, "she did so well at the beginning."

Celaena thought to the day Adelith hadn't said a word to her at dinner and how she silently followed Maeve out of the dining hall. It must have been that night that Adelith had come into such news. She seemed just fine later on playing the game of pool, though still on edge. Maybe that was where her training had come into play. Celaena knew all too well what it was like to lose a dear friend and have to pretend in the wake of others that she was not bothered. Nehemia was the only one she'd grown truly close to over the time she'd spent in Rifthold, and at times it was almost too much to bare that it was her fault Nehemia had passed.

Celaena debated on whether or not to speak, but the words came out without her even knowing, "I understand how she feels, having recently lost a dear friend of my own. ."

Maeve looked up from her concentrated stare that seemed it could leave marks engraved into the mahogany, "What did they call your friend?"

Celaena tried to form the first few letters of Nehemia's name, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. It would only make it all the more real to her, even though she could still feel the burn in her legs like a distant memory, running all the way from Rifthold to Nehemia's chambers just to see the horrid sight for herself. The bloody mess left in Grave's wake. How she'd almost easily dispatched Chaol for his actions only to be stopped by the Crown Prince of Adarlan himself with mere magic that should have been long gone from the continent by then.

After it took a little longer for her to reply, Maeve shook her head and placed a hand atop Celaena's for comfort, "You do not need to speak of it until you are ready."

Celaena gave Maeve's hand a gentle squeeze as she returned the gesture.

_-'__๑__'__-_

The rest of the day was spent inside after the fiasco in the training yard seemed to prompt severe weather. Adelith awoke to a flash of blue streaming in through the windows and then the boom of thunder that seemed to shake the entire complex. As she tried to lift herself from the bed, pain shot like the bolt of lightening itself from her chest all throughout her body. To her toes, to her now normal enough canines, to her slightly pointed ears, to her fingertips. Adelith had to keep herself from whimpering. The large black form on the floor made it's way up onto the bed and nuzzled against Adelith to comfort her. The wolf sympathized with her own whimpers as she rested her head over the Fae's shoulder.

Adelith was barely able to raise an arm to pat the gentle beast. It only took her a few brief moments of waking up to realize the visions that danced in her mind while she slept were only mere dreams of what had once been Nehemia's lively smile never to be seen again. Heart warming laugh never to be heard again outside of her gentle slumber.

Adelith brought her arms around Ceair as she began to sob into her pitch black fur. She let the tears flow as her stomach shook with every desperate heave. She heard the door of her room open and soon felt Maeve's form beside her on the bed before her loving embrace enveloped her, stroking her hair, rubbing her back. Anything to calm the distraught Fae as she leaned into Maeve's chest. Her eyes too swollen and cloudy to notice Celaena's small form in the doorway.

"It isn't fair," Adelith cried between shaken breathes.

Maeve's voice went soft in her ear, "I know Luvena, I know."

"If I had only been there, like I'd planned, she would not have been alone," Adelith heaved again, "unguarded."

Maeve squeezed a little tighter, "It is not your fault Adelith, do not think that for even a second."

Adelith pulled back and in anger she shouted in Eyllwe, "I should have been there for her!"

Maeve attempted to pull Adelith back to her but this time she wouldn't comply. Adelith pulled herself to the other side of the bed, attempting to stand on her own two feet but the weight of the Wyrdmarks still etched into her skin brought her to her knees. Maeve hurried to the other side just as Ceair hopped off the bed and they pulled her back up onto the mattress.

"Adelith you are still weak, do not excerpt yourself."

Adelith laid back down as she tried to calm her breathing and was barely able to watch Maeve wave towards the door. Shortly after, it shut and all light aside from the small fire and lightening from outside the window seemed to fade more and more with every thump of her heart. Maeve finally pulled Adelith into her arms and rocked her back and forth offering soothing words to the grieving Fae before she soon took to sleep once more.

_-'__๑__'__-_

It was in that single sentence that Celaena found her answers. When Adelith screamed in Eyllwe. She was grieving for Nehemia. It had been her death that caused such a commotion within the Fae woman. As she was waved from the room she quickly shut the door and was caught off guard by the energy that swept through her. It made her queasy and before she knew it she was running for the mezzanine with Traen and Therawin following close behind. She leaned over the balcony through the pouring rain and vomited. Tears stung her eyes as they mixed in with the warm rain that soaked her skin. She couldn't tell if it was from the vomiting or her own memories of that horrible night that she had to fight to keep from flooding back to her. Celaena had bottled them up so well in that tightly locked room inside her mind, but it was proving so difficult to keep them tucked away these days.

Whence finished, she looked over her shoulder to see Traen and Therawin watching her carefully from the protection of the awning that hung over the first half of the balcony. Traen held a towel from Maeve's bathing chambers ready for her to come back in and she reluctantly let her trembling legs take her there. Traen wrapped her in the towel and led her inside to the couch while Nydilia brought her a glass of water to wash down the bile that threatened to bring nothing but stomach acid out of her once more.

Celaena curled up on the couch in front of the fire in the Queen's chambers. As she stared into the fire, she realized that Adelith bared the same burden she did. Only, she was close enough to keep Nehemia's life from being ripped from her. Celaena had the chance to save Nehemia but was too busy going after Chaol's sorry ass. To keep him from getting into trouble. To keep him from being killed when all along it was Nehemia who needed to be saved. To be kept from getting into trouble. She remembered her vow to see Chaol only as the enemy.

Why should she care if she came back or not? It would only mean Chaol's life. But Celaena remembered Nehemia's words once. _A life for a life does not make things right._ Even though it was her life that was taken. Even though it was a life that would have given anything for her country, it was given for Chaol. Damn him. . . Damn him for being someone she still loved. Damn him for being apart of Adarlan. Damn him for existing.

Maeve broke Celaena's thoughts as she slowly shut the door to Adelith's room and came to join her niece by the fire. This time, it was Celaena who spoke first.

Celaena's gaze fixed on the fire in the hearth, she let the name slip from her mouth. "Nehemia."

Maeve turned to look at Celaena with question across her face.

"They called my friend Nehemia. Princess of Eyllwe." Celaena spoke softly without removing her gaze from the fire. She failed to notice the single tear that fell from the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek and Maeve lifted her gentle hand to wipe it away.

"আপনার ক্ষতির জন্য দুঃখিত." Maeve replied gently.

_I am sorry for your loss,_in Eyllwe.

"আপনাকে ধন্যবাদ." Celaena barely mouthed.

_Thank you._

Later the next morning the sun had began to shine through the murky clouds that still loomed overhead, threatening storms again but as they day grew on, the clouds dispersed leaving humid weather in it's wake. Celaena had finally begun her Fae training with Rowen in the yards. First and foremost was learning where her powers came from. The Fae part of her that threatened to break free every now and then under that damned temper of hers.

Since Celaena had returned to a place where magic roamed freely, the change was able to be made, just like when she was little. She'd felt it the other night when she had become so frustrated with Adelith. But only now she felt guilt for acting in such a way. The reason Adelith would never let anyone in was because of Nehemia. And if she ever learned that Celaena had the chance to save her, Gods only knew how she'd react to the truth that had now become something Celaena would harbor forever in the lands of Wendlyn.

"First, find your center point," Rowen commanded, "the one thing that makes the change the easiest."

Celaena searched through her mind, finding something that made her angry without opening the threshold of that dark box. Maybe the time her favorite white dress had been ruined by some drunk and clumsy courtesan from Rifthold that had spilled fine red wine all over her. Or the time she'd been humiliated in front of her fellow assassins in the Keep by letting Sam get the better of her in a training session. Not good enough. .

"I can't," Celaena replied from her spot in the middle of the yard, "there's nothing."

Rowen growled in frustration with her a few measly yards away. Celaena was almost tempted to use her anger on Rowen. The distance was easy enough to clear in two wide jumps, she'd have him down on the ground in bloody ruins within seconds. It was so tempting. .

"You can, you just refuse to," Rowen replied a bit testy, "should I invoke it?"

Celaena narrowed her eyes at him before looking passed to see Maeve accompanied by Ceair and another, much larger wolf who's fur seemed to shine a dark blue in the sun making their way across the grounds trailed by the guards who usually followed Celaena around. Though being with Rowen, she was under a watchful enough eye that they could be out doing other more useful things than watching her every move.

Maeve stood on the sidelines watching intently as the two wolves sat beside her, both's sapphire eyes fixed on Celaena.

"Do it and I'll rip your head off," Celaena remarked snidely.

Rowen arched a brow, "Do I make you angry?"

"Quite." Celaena growled.

Rowen only smirked, "Good. I am here to make you angry. I am here to make you remember every time you've tried and failed. The title of Adarlan's Assassin means nothing here."

Celaena's expression went from a soft scowl to hostile as Rowen egged her on.

"In the empire of the Fae, you are nothing but an insect."

As Rowen continued to taunt her, she could feel the pulse of magic surge through her hands, her jaw, her ears as her fists clenched, the burn in her stomach.

"A weak little bug. Nothing but the splattered remains of guts on the bottoms of our soldiers' boot."

By this time, Celaena was fuming. The blue wolf blinked at the sight of the young woman. Never had they seen someone so riled by measly words.

This time, Rowen didn't hold back. The next words that fell from his mouth created whirling winds inside of Celaena.

"You could never protect anyone, even if you tried."

Suddenly, Celaena fell to her knees. The shift seizing her body so quickly and in a flash of light her ears grew pointed, her canines grew longer. Her eyes almost seemed to glow against her ever paling skin.

The blue wolf noticed that something inside her snapped at that second. Soon, she was on her feet and lunging after Rowen. The wolf attempted to dart after them but Maeve only stopped her as she watched Rowen attempt to dodge slash after punch after kick from Celaena. Soon he made his own change into full Fae form and Celaena almost met her match. Eventually Maeve gave to the go ahead for the blue wolf to intervene when Rowen was brought to his knees.

A puff of curling smoke and Adelith changed from wolf to Fae and lunged into the middle of the storm that was Celaena Sardothien. Adelith wrapped her arms around Celaena as she started to struggle but didn't dare let go. Eventually Celaena calmed, falling limp but still conscious into Adelith's arms.

Adelith hoisted Celaena into her arms as Maeve came to their side. "She'll be weak for a few hours."

Before following Adelith into the outpost she looked behind her, a bit testily, "That will be enough training for the day."

Rowen bowed to the queen and headed off towards the barracks as Maeve quickly followed them inside and caught and stopped them on the way to the stairs.

"Bring her to our chambers. I have paperwork to go over, and I'd much rather be able to watch over her."

Adelith nodded as Celaena attempted to pull herself closer against Adelith's chest and she readjusted the small form in her arms as they walked up the three flights of stairs and into their chambers. Before Celaena could object, Adelith brought her into her room and laid her down on the bed where Ceair waited patiently for them. Nydilia soon brought in a wet wash cloth and placed it over Celaena's head as she groaned and blinked, stirring herself from confusion.

"What happened?" She managed get out as Adelith pulled the sheets over her and took Nydilia's wet rag and placed it over her forehead.

"You unleashed your inner beast." Adelith said dabbing Celaena's forehead that gleamed with sweat from her spot on the bed. Seconds passed before Maeve entered the room with a glass of mixed herbs and handed it to Adelith who seemed more than adequate to care for Celaena in her time of need.

"Set up," Adelith gently commanded as she placed the glass on the bedside table and helped Celaena sit up right. She held the glass to Celaena's lips and helped her drink slowly.

"I feel like I can't do anything," Celaena groaned.

"You will probably feel like a tree for a few hours, but what better way to be in tune with nature," Nydilia chuckled lightly.

"Just relax until you can move your limbs again," Adelith replied as she brushed a stray hair from Celaena's face, "You will be bedridden for a bit, but you're sure to be up and about in no time."

She looked to Maeve who smiled down at them and Adelith stood from the bedside and placed the glass onto the table as she practically read Maeve's mind. _Adorable_? Adelith wasn't supposed to be adorable. She was supposed to be the vicious creature of Wendlyn no one would dare to cross. The Sacred Guardian of the royal family no one dared bedevil.

"Let me know when my bed is free," Adelith called as she strode towards the door and out of the chambers.

Celaena looked at Maeve who sat at her bedside, "Do not fret young one," she said as she dabbed the sweat from Celaena's forehead, "her icy walls will melt eventually."

"How do yo-" Celaena started but cut her off, "I believe just from the aura I feel from you, you both have a soft spot for each other you refuse to show. But you cannot hide such things forever."

"She doesn't trust me though," Celaena sighed weakly.

Maeve offered her a small comforting smile, "Adelith does not trust anybody besides those who've raised her. Just remember, souls have been known to perform extraordinary miracles."

Celaena offered her own weak smile.

"Go to sleep Luvena," Maeve advised, "you'll feel better in no time."

Too tired to be taken aback by the term of endearment Maeve had suddenly bestowed upon her, Celaena closed her eyes and took to her dreams.

_-'__๑__'__-_

What seemed to be hours later when Celaena finally awoke, she stared out the window into the dark mountains of Wendlyn. The storms had returned and lightening struck one by one, gracing the far reaches of the hilltops with it's electric blue presence. Crack after crack sounded, but Celaena just laid there. She missed the view of the outside world when she awoke, and sleeping in the basement, though her rooms were adequate, wasn't something she was fond of.

The sound of the door creaking open made Celaena go still. She watched as the figure of a Fae slowly made it's way to the edge of the bed and sat atop the covers. She knew Adelith could sense she was awake. There was no sense in hiding it, so Celaena just continued to peer out the window.

It was minutes before Adelith's voice made it's way through the still darkness after she drug in a deep sigh, "We grew up together."

_We._ Celaena thought. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to realize she was talking about Nehemia.

"She and I had known each other since we were very young. I came to Eyllwe when I was only eight, and she was six. For eight years, we'd grown up together. It wasn't until news of Adarlan's conquests reached Maeve that they sent for me to return to Wendlyn."

Celaena sat up as she listened closer.

"It would only seem natural that lives were lost for a great cause such as hers. At first, I thought the news of her death was a joke. It took a while to sink in. I guess I just didn't want to believe it. The fact that I'd never again be calmed by my light in the dark. To hear her voice once more, reprimanding me for acting or thinking in such a way she deemed unfit or dishonorable. To never again feel her in my arms every time I returned to Rifthold.

I only ever managed to push it from my mind every once in a while. But each time that sinking feeling made itself more known inside me."

Silence fell as Celaena stared at Adelith's silhouette against the dark sky. Feeling the pent up energy attempting to release itself from Adelith. So much rage and sorrow fighting to get out. She only kept calm. Celaena had to wonder, if she could feel it from only feet away, what it must feel like inside of her. She almost shivered at the thought.

"Were you and Nehemia close?"

Celaena gathered her thoughts, "We were. Since the day I had arrived in Rifthold for the king's contest."

"For what it's worth, and maybe due to my behavior towards you it might revoke this," Adelith drew in a breathe, "but I am indebted for you to have been quite possibly her only friend in Adarlan."

Celaena hesitantly placed a comforting hand over Adelith's shoulder. As Adelith finally turned to face Celaena, she offered her a small comforting smile. Celaena slowly returned it. Though not as fully as she might have wanted to, the hint of guilt still penetrated her heart as sharp if not far worse than the blades she'd wielded.


End file.
